She's Almost Perfect, but She's Not
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: Post season finale. Luke responds, Lorelai is ecstatic. It's all smiles from there. Or is it? Rating is just for one scene in Chapter 5. It can be easily skipped over.
1. Down On One Knee

**Author's Note: **Okay, so another story. This is the first installment. I wont bother mentioning my other stories. They'll get done eventually.

**Summary: **Post-Season finale. After the big question. My take on it all and following. Title subject to change.

_She's Almost Perfect, but She's Not_

She sighed happily, a small smile tugging at her lips. She was… content, and happy. Despite what was going on in her life or how sad she was, he had that affect on her. He could turn her worst day around into the best it could possibly be in a heartbeat.

Slowly, she looked up at him, her brow furrowed, a sign that she was deep in thought. She watched him pacing back and forth trying to come up with a solution to her problem. He was really trying his hardest to help her; there was no doubt in her mind that he wasn't. She knew he cared more for her than he did about anything else.

"Luke…" she whispered, then paused looking down. "Will you marry me?"

Very slowly she looked up, taking in his confused expression. Suddenly it felt as if a lead weight had dropped in the pit of her stomach. She watched as he stared at her in complete shock and the feeling got worse.

"Wha- what?" he asked, finally gazing down at her.

Flustered, she covered her face with her hands, her palms sweating profusely. Finally, she looked back up at him and noticed how he was leaning onto the counter, his face paler than usual.

"Nothing… never mind," she muttered sadly, getting up out of the chair to leave.

"No! Lorelai, wait…" Luke exclaimed, grabbing her arm as she turned to walk out the door. "It wasn't 'nothing'. You… You asked me… Did you mean it?" He chose his words carefully, not wanting to say the words out loud just yet. He felt fluttering sensations in his stomach as he held onto her arm; afraid she'd walk out and forget this ever happened.

She looked at him, feeling the heat from his hand radiate to her. She really looked at him and deep inside she knew the answer. She felt tears in her eyes as she shook her head, then nodded.

"I don't know! I know that I love you and that I don't want to lose you. I know you make me happier than anyone and you're on my side despite all the things I put you through. You help me in every way imaginable. I have no clue what I was thinking…" she muttered the last part, casting her eyes downward. "Why would you marry me?" She finally breathed, daring a glance at him and was surprised to see him looking slightly amused.

"Do you want my answer or not?" he asked firmly but softly, his voice hoarse as he stared into her eyes.

"Your answer?" Her heart was racing a mile a minute as her confusion deepened.

"Yes." It was firm, yet gentle. Luke watched her take in his small yet powerful answer.

She smiled genuinely and let him tug her into his arms. His arms wrapped around her waist firmly as he hugged her as tight as he could. He felt the hot tears against his neck as she let the tears fall. Luke then heard a sniffle and a laugh.

"Wow. I really proposed to you," she mused in wonderment.

"Yes you did," he whispered into her hair, kissing the stop of her head gently.

"Okay, let me do this properly."

Luke watched as Lorelai got down on one knee. He rolled his eyes as he watched her excitement. She searched the ground and found a twisty tie from a bread bag and made it into a ring.

"Lorelai, get off the floor," he stated, amused.

"Lucas Danes, will you marry me?"

She took the 'ring' and tried to slide it up his finger.

"Come on you… there!" Finally, she forced it onto his finger and smiled happily.

"I'm supposed to be the one down there."

"Luuuuuke…" she whined, looking up at him, her eyes wide. "I'm in a skirt!"

"Fine. Yes, Lorelai, I will marry you. But I am getting you a rin-"

He couldn't finish his sentence for Lorelai unexpectedly pulled him down onto the ground with her and enclosed his mouth with her own.

As the kiss got more and more passionate Luke slipped farther from reality. He grabbed her waist roughly, pulling her shirt from her body with one hand and throwing it onto the floor, momentarily breaking the kiss.

"Stay," he gasped, getting up from the floor, leaving Lorelai there trying to catch her breath. He went over and turned the diner lights off.

He made his way back over, going to close the blinds but before he could reach them Lorelai reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down on top of her. She felt the weight of him on top of her and pulled his shirt up and off over his head. He looked down at her, then began to drag his lips up her stomach slowly approaching her lips. Finally, she smiled wider as her lips found his once again.


	2. Let's Talk

**Author's Note: **Here lies chapter two.Thanks for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own these wonderful characters or their thoughts. I'm just borrowing them._

**She's Almost perfect, but She's Not**  
_Chapter 2- Let's Talk_

Sunlight streamed in through the small window, a rainbow of colors playing across the sleeping female's face. Sensing a distraction, she shook herself awake. Still half asleep, she felt around, only feeling fluffy pillows all around her.

"Luke?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Finally she pulled herself up out of the warm bed, feeling a cool breeze. Suddenly her senses kicked in; she looked around and found a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Angel…" she mumbled again, taking a long sip. Taking the coffee in her hands she wrapped the blanket around herself as she made her way into the bathroom, picking her clothes up off of the chair from the night before.

"Hey…" she greeted him, with a large smile as she made her way behind the counter. The diner was bustling and she was still in her clothes from the day before but somehow she didn't mind.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, kissing her long and hard, something new for both of them. Lorelai was accustomed to the usual peck on the lips she gave him before leaving, but this was all right with her too. When they finally pulled apart they noticed a silence crept over the diner. When they turned to look at the crowd, they went back to their usual chatty selves, pretending like they hadn't been eavesdropping a second before.

"Okay, so I need to get to work," Lorelai stated, with a large yawn. "Coffee so I can make it home to change in one piece?"

"Here you go," he said handing her the take out cup, filled with coffee, and a brown paper bag. "Blueberry muffin," he said as an answer to her questioning look.

"Angel." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned to go when he called her name and she turned.

"I'll pick you up at eight tonight, okay? I thought we could catch some dinner at Scruffy's and talk. You know, about last night."

"Oh. Sure. I'll be ready."

After changing, and ignoring the flashing light of her answering machine, Lorelai headed to work. It was a slow drive, with the clean up process going on after the previous day's bicycle race. Her mind wandered while she sat at the red light. She thought about Rory but found she didn't want to think about that subject at the moment. So her thoughts drifted to Luke and how he had said they needed to 'talk'. Had he had a last minute change of heart?

A car's horn broke her from her thoughts and she realized she was holding up traffic. With a wave to the person behind her, she drove on.

"Hey, Sook," Lorelai greeted as she sat down on a kitchen stool and watched her best friend cook. Sookie had found she couldn't bear to stay away from the Inn any longer and set up a play pen in the far corner of the kitchen, away from all the utensils, to keep baby Izzy in.

"Hey! Oh! I was thinking, how about we do a Weston's Night again! Now that I'm able to make it up past 7…" she added with a chuckle. "You, Rory, Me. Us three- What's wrong sweetie?"

"Um, nothing. It's nothing. I just…" she looked around, seeing if anyone else was around. The kitchen staff was busy at work and she doubted they would care anyway.

"You're kind of scaring me now."

"Rory doesn't live here anymore." It came out before she thought about it. She had intended to tell her about the engagement, but having Rory on her mind, she let it out.

"What? I'm sorry, I'm kind of confused here, Lorelai."

"She doesn't live in Stars Hollow anymore. She moved in with _my parents,_ of all people." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke, but was determined not to cry over this. It was Rory's life. If she wanted to screw it up let her.

"What? I am so sorry, honey. What happened?"

"That's not all. She dropped out of Yale. _After_ getting arrested for stealing a yacht. I seriously don't know what to do anymore, Sook. I went to my parents for help and they stabbed me in the back. Rory went and saw them or something and they took her side over mine. They wanted this! They wanted her to go to Yale! She went to Yale! And now they're _supporting_ her dropping out?" her voice got louder as she spoke and she realized she started pacing half way through. The kitchen staff looked over, a terrified expression playing on each one's face.

"Okay, sweetie. Come on…" she wiped her hands on a towel and led Lorelai into her office. "I am so sorry," she said softly, enclosing Lorelai in a hug. "I can't believe she did this to you! You have given that kid everything she's wanted. What's gotten into her?"

"Yale. That's what's gotten into her. Logan and all their little rich friends."

Lorelai took a deep breath, and let it out.

"I also have kind of some good news, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Jackson!"

"Ooh… okay. What is it? Is it dirty?" she asked with a suggestive smile, dropping the subject of Rory with Lorelai's lead.

"Okay. Sookie, I'm engaged!" Lorelai exclaimed, with a large grin.

"What!" Sookie yelled, covering her mouth with her hands. "No! Luke proposed?"

"No! I proposed to him! He seemed kind of shocked, and I have no clue why he said yes, but…"

"No clue? The man is crazy about you, Lorelai. I mean, he bought you guys a house! So I think if you wouldn't have he would -"

"He bought us a what?" Lorelai whispered, staring at Sookie in shock.

"A… house? You didn't… Oh, God." Sookie said, a panicked look coming over her features. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew!"

"A house? What house?" Lorelai sat down in her chair, looking up at her friend.

"The Twickam House…" Sookie stated, looking apologetically at Lorelai.

"Wow. Okay. Now I understand the whole 'talk' thing…"

Eight o'clock rolled around and Lorelai, for once in her life, was dressed and ready to go. At 8:05 Luke pulled up and she approached the car.

"You bought a house?" she asked calmly, through the window.

"How?" Luke asked, looking up at her, astonished.

"Sookie." Lorelai stated, walking over and getting into the car. "We need to talk, Luke. Now."

Luke sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Okay. I bought the house, okay? I knew I wanted to ask you to marry me but you beat me to it. And one day I woke up after this dream that we were married and living in that house and it was just so… amazing."

"Why didn't you tell me, Luke? You could have told me, you could have come to me."

"I know, but I thought it would be a surprise. A nice house for us and -"

"The kids." Lorelai said, it all coming back to her.

"What?" Luke asked, looking out the window at the chuppah.

"The kids. Our kids. That's what you meant, didn't you?" Lorelai was touched. Touched that he was thinking about these things, just as she was.

"Yeah… but it doesn't matter now. I backed out of it. Kirk is probably signing the papers as we speak."

"Why did you back out?" Lorelai asked and hoped the relief wasn't evident in her voice.

"You were mulling!" he exclaimed, suddenly, startling her. "You were thinking about traveling, moving around, leaving me behind. I thought that was what you wanted, not being tied down by a family."

"Luuuke…" Lorelai said, looking at him seriously. "I wasn't planning on taking the job offer. They wanted me; no one has ever wanted me like that. I had to mull it over."

"Dirty." Luke muttered, not looking at her.

Lorelai looked over at him a small smile on her lips. "My ways are rubbing off on you."

"Should I go back to Taylor and see if it's too late?"

"Um, Luke? What's wrong with my house? I mean, I know Bob isn't used to having a man live there but I'm sure he can get used to it."

"Bob?"

"My house. Wondering what you see in me?"

"You know it," Luke stated with a small smile. Seeing her shiver slightly he started the truck up, turning the heat on. "That's your and Rory's house. It wouldn't be ours."

"Rory moved out, remember? And it's already yours, babe. Who fixes everything around there? Who supplies the nutrition in that household? Huh? It certainly is not me."

"Rory will move back, eventually she'll come to her senses."

"She's almost 21. She has to move out sometime. I think now is the time. I'm not going to support this no-college path she's on, so I can't support her living here. But you, my fiancée, I can support living here. He's a nice house. He likes me. Jealous?"

"Of a house? You bet. Okay, then. I'll move in."

"Okay, then. Let's go, I'm starving."

"You know, we need to do this more frequently."

"Sit in a truck and starve?" she asked jokingly.

"No, talk. I think we need to talk about some other stuff at supper, too. But first, we have to make a stop."

"Nooo! I'm hungry!"

"I think you're going to like it," Luke said with a mysterious smile that sent shivers down Lorelai's spine. With that they set off into the night, Lorelai flipping through radio stations.


	3. We Have a Winner

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for it to take so long, honestly. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They are greatly appreciated. _

_Corrections: I incorrectly named the Tavern in which Luke and Lorelai ate at in Written in the Stars. It is Sniffy's, not Scruffy's. Also, the house Luke bought is spelled Twickham, not Twickam. Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, nor will I ever. I'm just using it for non-profit use._

_x-x-x_

_She's Almost Perfect, but She's Not  
Chapter 3: We Have a Winner._

The headlights glared off the dry, hot roads, as the pick up truck sped down the busy highway. The road was familiar to Lorelai, as she had taken it to reach the parent's house many times before. Although, she couldn't think of where else the road could take them that Luke would be willing to venture to.

Slowly, she looked over at him and smiled. His concentration was on the road, both hands placed firmly on the steering wheel, as he drove slightly over the speed limit along with everyone else. Feeling her face flush with happiness, she turned back to watching the trees on the opposite side of the road.

Luke glanced over at her as he felt her gaze leave his face. He shook his head with a small smile as he watched her. She was lost in thought, for she had the same, dreamy look about her as she usually did when she was. His eyes returned to the road once more, as he continued on his way, knowing she didn't expect their destination.

_x-x-x_

"Luke!"

Lorelai exclaimed, her eyes lighting up and her brow wrinkling in confusion. The expression was justifiable, as they had just pulled into the parking lot of Hartford's mall.

"What?" he asked, playing along, even though the sense of dread was rising within him. He despised malls with every sense of his being. They were dodge-y places with unfair prices. Parking was a horror and all the sales people were always chipper. Why couldn't they just be normal?

"Just, don't expect this type of thing all the time. It's a one time deal, got it?" he stated, pulling into a parking place far enough way from shopping cart cages.

"Yes, yes, yes. Got it!"

She beamed happily, up at him as she latched onto his arm. Slowly, she started walking towards the entrance, when she realized Luke wasn't moving.

"Luke…" she said, dragging his name out. He sighed, catching up with her.

"Why did I do this? We could have easily got one online…" he muttered, but it didn't go unnoticed by Lorelai.

"What _are_ we getting here? I should have been more suspicious, shouldn't have I?"

"Relax, it's a surprise. Come on. We have to hurry, I don't know what time they close."

_x-x-x_

The female uttered a gasp as she was led into the largest jewelry store in the mall. She saw the look of horror on Luke's face as he walked over to the nearest sales person and asked them where the engagement rings were located.

The sales lady beamed happily at them, with a wistful sigh.

"Ah, there's nothing like a couple in love. You are very wise, sir. You have no clue how many times the guy came in here looking for rings without his partner, only to return it because she found it hideous. How was the engagement? Did you get down on one knee?"

"Uh…" he said, looking at her in complete horror. _Nosey people. They should just mind their own damn business, _he thought.

"Actually, I proposed to him," Lorelai spoke up happily, willing to re-tell the tale. "And, yes ma'am, I did get down on one knee."

"Hmm… well, you don't hear that one too often. Well, come this way."

"Why are you encouraging it?" Luke whispered to Lorelai as they followed the older woman.

"Encouraging what?" she whispered back in response.

"The conversation!"

"Aha! Here we are!"

They had arrived in a smaller, cozier part of the store on the second level. Lorelai could feel Luke relax a bit, as he looked around, not so intimidated anymore. There were stools placed by the cases of rings, so as they looked they could sit down. And to her relief, Lorelai spotted a coffee machine in the corner.

"May I?" she asked motioning to the machine.

"Help yourself, dear," another woman said coming out of the back. The woman could hear Lorelai mutter, 'Bless you…' and she smiled looking at Luke.

"Have a seat. Now, do you have a general idea as to what you're looking for? The rings are set up in sections according to color, size, setting, et cetera, et cetera."

Luke looked expectantly at Lorelai not having a clue as to what the woman was talking about. He didn't shop for jewelry often, and when he had, his sister was the maker.

"We also have some nice sets. Wedding band and engagement ring."

"Actually, we're just looking for the engagement ring. I already have a maker for the wedding rings," Luke spoke up, turning to Lorelai and mouthing 'Liz.'

"Ooh!" Lorelai said, and nodded, loving the idea instantly. She walked over with her coffee, gulping the hot liquid down and trying not to wince. She sat down next to Luke looking at the rings below her. "Okay. Umm, white gold, small and simple but not too small. Something with flaws and maybe a unique shape?" She spoke off the top of her head, never having really thought about it much before that moment. She didn't want a ring too much like the one Max had given her.

"Okay…" the woman said, going instantly over to one area of the case. "Let's see what we have…"

_x-x-x_

"I think this is it…" Lorelai whispered, as she looked down at the ring resting on her finger. It was a thin, white gold band with a square shaped setting. The diamond it self was something to marvel at. It was small, but not too small, a one and a half-carat diamond that matched the band and when put together set off her eyes perfectly.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, looking at it and knowing instantly that it was different than the others. "You can stay here as long as it takes if you aren't." The woman had already given them the okay to take all the time they need, that this was very important and to pay no attention tot he store hours.

"I know, but, this one just… feels right." She had tried on at least half of the white gold rings, each one looking lovely on her but not carrying anything special about it in her eyes. "What do you think?" she asked looking over at Luke.

"It's really… nice." Luke asked, unsure of how to respond. "It looks beautiful on you…" he corrected himself, smiling at her.

Lorelai could tell that she was making him a tad uncomfortable so she smiled and took it off, handing it to the sales lady. "We have a winner…" she stated, pulling Luke towards him and kissing him hard on the mouth, a kiss in which he gladly returned as the woman was in the back room. "Thank you so much, Luke. Really."

For the first time, he saw the tears of happiness fill her eyes. Luke pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm tightly around her and kissing the top of her head. "No problem. I love you…" he whispered into her causing her to smile and tear more.

"I love you, too."


	4. Ooh, Child, Things are Gonna Get Easier

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! And to the person who said Lorelai is wittier in the show: I know. I'm trying to work on that as I go along, and I thank you for pointing that out to me. I'm not the wittiest person so as the chapters go on I hope to incorporate more into it. Also, I'm adding a bit of Rory stuff. But the ship will sink eventually. ;)

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. 'Nuff said._

_She's Almost Perfect, but She's Not_  
_Chapter 4- Ooh, Child, Things are Gonna Get Easier_

"Explain it to me again! It's just so… romantic!"

It was the following afternoon, after the picking of the rings, and Lorelai stood in the kitchen for the Dragonfly watching her best friend wave her spoon in mid air, obviously ecstatic for her. Lorelai smiled and sighed, shaking her head.

"I've told you a million times, Sookie! It was like the early parts of Sweet Home Alabama! He took me to the mall, Sookie. The _mall!_ Luke hates the mall! And he went there just for me! I could have had any ring in the store; he didn't put a price down. Oh my god! I have to tell -" She broke off suddenly, looking down at the ring resting on her finger.

Sookie glanced the woman, seeing her sad expression and knew immediately whom Lorelai was talking about.

"I've tried to be supportive over this whole Rory thing, sweetie but you're being pretty vague whenever Rory is brought up. Lorelai, what happened? I know she dropped out of Yale and moved in with your parents but it seems kind of… sudden." Sookie shrugged as Lorelai looked up at her.

"I don't know… ever since she got involved with Logan she's been different. She's not the strong, stable person she was before. Ever since she slept with Dean…" Lorelai sighed, shaking her head. "I can't talk about it. I'm sorry." Lorelai looked up into the eyes of the woman she loved most at the moment and saw understanding.

"Okay. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here." Sookie patted Lorelai's back and went back to work.

"I know, thanks. I'm going to head out for awhile. Can you make sure Michel doesn't burn the place down?"

"Sure!" Sookie said with a chuckle as Lorelai grabbed her purse and headed out the back door.

_x-x-x_

The bell jingled above the diner door as she entered. The lunch rush was just ending and she saw Luke in the corner collecting dirty plates off of the tables. Lorelai had been driving around for the past half-hour, trying to formulate a plan. Finally realizing she had nothing, she made her way to the only person who she could trust. She sniffed softly, alerting him to her presence.

"Hey! I was just going to call you. What's wrong? Lorelai?"

Luke noticed her gaze fall to the floor, and he saw as she tried to compose herself and not start crying in the middle of the diner.

"Lane! Cover the counter for me! Come on…" he whispered the last part and led her up the steps into the darkened apartment. "What happened?"

"Oh, Luke…" she whispered, burying herself into his arms. Now used to comforting her, his arms immediately wrapped around her figure and felt her shake slightly. "I don't know what to do. Our relationship is falling to pieces…"

"Ours? Lorelai, we're not falling to pieces, we're growing stronger. We talked about this last night. I was going to call you about -"

"Not _us_, Luke. I'm sorry. Rory and me; she hasn't called. She's always called!"

"Oh…" he said, realization dawning. "It's okay, Lorelai. She'll come around."

"That's not it! We're Darlene and Roseanne, teenage years! She wants this? She can have this! Maybe I should make it permanent." Lorelai sniffed, pulling away from Luke all of a sudden.

"Lorelai, you don't mean that. You'll get through this."

"I don't think I can _go_ through this! Not again! What is it about summers with us? Last year was the Dean thing; this year's the Yale thing! Dammit!"

Luke looked at her and sighed, unsure of how to help her, except to sit there and listen to her rant.

"I need to pack her things," Lorelai said, suddenly. She looked up at Luke and nodded gently. "I need to pack her things and drop them off down there. This is what she wants, right? Well, good!"

"Lorelai…"

"No, Luke. Don't fight me on this, please?" Her voice wobbled as she pleaded with him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, defeated. He couldn't fight her stubborn attitude. He had tried on too many occasions and lost.

"Support me with this. Help me. Just… be there for me?" She let him tug her closer, and he pulled her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm always there for you. I always have and I always will be."

"You're too far away from me…"

He pulled her closer asking, 'Is that better?'

"No, not like that. Luke, I- I want you to move in with me." She looked up at him, the thought coming out of nowhere, yet she knew she wanted it, she had wanted it for a very long time. _What is it about Rory that makes me pop big questions? _She thought

Luke stared at her, completely lost. They had agreed to take things slowly, to take things how they had taken them in the past, even though they're engaged now.

"I know we just got past the whole 'no kissing on the mouth' thing and got our relationship rolling and decided to take things slow but you have no clue how seeing you makes me feel. It feels like I can accomplish anything, and I want that in my life constantly. I want _you _in my life constantly." She pulled back a little from the embrace to look at him. "I love you and I want you're annoying alarm clock to wake me up at 5am every morning, I want to fall asleep close to you every night in the same place. We need to find a rhythm, and the only way to do that is to give it a try."

"Lorelai, what if we fail? What happens then? I know I agreed to a commitment when I said yes to you, but we were going to take things slow. Slow works for us. Slowly over eight years we got here and it's great."

"So you're never going to take a risk because you're afraid you'll fail? We won't fail, Luke! We're us! You have to take a leap of faith and trust what your heart is telling you."

Luke took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, rubbing his head with his free hand. There was some serious contemplation going on, Lorelai could tell.

"A week? Give it a week and we'll reevaluate. We'll go back to taking things very slowly if it doesn't work. I promise. Just, give it a chance, Luke. It could work, and then you'll be so glad I pushed this on you. In fact, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for not be happy I asked." She smiled at him, wiping the last remains of the tears away.

"A week. It doesn't work, I'm back here until the right time." He smiled back at her, and she leapt forward to kiss him, and landed right in front of him.

"We're like Julia Roberts and Richard Gere in the last two minutes of Pretty Woman," she grinned closing her mouth over his as her cell phone started to play the tune to 'Walk Like an Egyptian.' They both groaned, and she pouted apologetically at Luke and checked the ID.

"Uh… it's Rory."

"Well, get it!" Luke exclaimed, impatiently, startling her.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked, flipping the phone open.

"Oh, hey." She heard Rory's voice and it sounded startled as though she was expecting voice mail to pick up. "I just thought I should let you know that Logan proposed and I accepted."

Lorelai stood still, frozen to the spot, her mouth open in shock. She saw Luke coming closer and put a hand out and sat down on a chair.

"Okay, well, that's just… great. Real great, Rory." Her tone was bitter and full of sarcasm, something Luke picked up on all too easily.

"I should have known you wouldn't be happy for me. Why cant you just be happy? Grandma and Grandpa are beyond thrilled!"

"Why can't I be happy? Rory, those people can't stand you! They insulted you! I tried to comfort you but you ran to the people who supported them! I'm sorry if I can't be happy that my only daughter is running towards a problem, not away!"

"Fine. I should have known." Then the line went dead and Lorelai clicked her phone shut with a sigh.

"She's engaged, too. How ironic is that? It's like a freaking soap opera! I'm Susan and she's Emily." Lorelai ranted, referring to the soap opera, As the World Turns.

"Do you want me to help you pack her things or do you want to do it by yourself?" Luke asked, finally convinced she was doing the right thing.

"Will you help?" Lorelai asked, gratefully as she looked over to him. She saw him nod as she sunk into his arms again, listening to him tell her everything would work out.


	5. A Moment Like This

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Seriously, they are greatly appreciated. I'd answer all your questions but to be honest not even I know the answers to some of them, but the ones I do know the answers to I don't want to write here because I want there to be a sort of mystery about it. Let me just say this: Things are a-happening. I haven't even really begun. I'm trying to take this story line how I want it, yet keep it along the lines of what ASP is hinting at for next season. So… please don't kill me, for I know the time will come when you will want too. ;)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue._

_Warning: There is… sexual content in this chapter. I think I'm going to up the rating a bit because of it but you are warned. It's not something to expect all the time; I was just in the mood to write something dirtier today. Yeah, it'll pass. I'll put a + before it all happens, as it happens at the end if anyone wants to skip over it. You won't miss anything from the story if you do._

_x-x-x_

_She's Almost Perfect, but She's Not_  
_Chapter 5- A Moment Like This_

The following morning found Lorelai spread out on the floor of her room, her legs spread wide and a bandana tied around her head. She looked tired, and was sweaty but a fierce determination made her keep to the tedious task. Cleaning her room and making room for Luke.

Yes, that's right, Lorelai Gilmore was cleaning. Or attempting to clean, anyway. She had already cleaned out a whole dresser for Luke to use by moving the junk she had stored in it to a cardboard box, later to be thrown in a corner of the garage. Now was time for her to face her closet. Lorelai pulled herself up off the floor, wiping her hands on her jean shorts as she did so. Raising an eyebrow at her unorganized closet, she folded her hands across her stomach pouting at it, as to make it pity her so much it would clean itself.

Just as she was about to move forward and start the job, she heard the doorbell ring. Exclaiming in triumph she rushed out of the room and down the stairs, falling on the last step and tumbling onto the floor below with a bang.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, catching herself with her hands so she didn't fall the wrong way on her ankle.

"Lorelai?" she heard through the door as it opened slowly.

Lane slowly walked into the house, spotting the woman on the floor in an awkward position.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked, hurrying over to Lorelai's side and helping her up. As she stood up, Lorelai noticed the smell of coffee and she sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know. Cleaning the closet, heard the pretty sound of the door bell and…"

"Saved by the bell?" Lane finished with a grin as she handed the cup of coffee she had placed on the table to Lorelai. "From Luke, of course."

"That man certainly is an angel. Thanks, hun. So what brings you around? I'm sure Rory contacted you…" Lane noticed her voice take on a different tone as she spoke about her daughter and felt an urge of sympathy for the woman whom was more of a mother to her than her own.

"Yeah, she called me last night. I just can't believe it. It's like she isn't the same Rory anymore, but I'm trying to be a supportive best friend, but it is not easy anymore." Lane followed Lorelai into the kitchen and sat down at the table, reaching for a strawberry that sat in a bowl in the middle of the table. One of Luke's touches, Lane assumed with a small internal smile.

"She called me too. After I get done with the pig sty known as my room, I'm packing her stuff up and taking it down." Lane watched as the woman sipped her coffee.

A wind blew in from the open window, causing a piece of hair to escape the bandana she was wearing. Unknowingly, Lorelai reached up and pushed it away, receiving a gasp from Lane.

"Ah!" Lane squealed, pulling Lorelai's left hand towards her and inspecting the ring. A blush crept onto Lorelai's features as Lane stared at it in awe. "When did this happen?" she asked with obvious happiness for her.

"A few days ago. It started with Rory, actually…" Lorelai divulged into the long story and Lane sat there and listened with rapt attention. She could tell Lorelai was happy to be able to tell someone about the whole thing. When she finished, Lane shook her head with happiness.

"I can't believe it. We've all been waiting for this for like, forever! Everyone is going to be so happy!"

"Lane, just please don't tell anyone, just yet, okay? Luke and I haven't really discussed when we were going to tell people yet."

"Oh! Sure, no problem. You can trust me. So, I'm assuming Rory doesn't know?"

"Nope. She called last night with her big news and I certainly wasn't going to tell her after that. I don't know what's going to happen, but she'll find out soon enough…"

"I'm sorry," Lane said apologetically, sharing a small smile with Lorelai and reaching for another strawberry. She knew Lorelai wouldn't mind. "Oh! What I came over here to tell you. The band is going on tour!"

"Wow! That's so great! You were so down when you thought you guys were breaking up, this is really great!"

Lorelai got up and hugged the girl she came to love as her own daughter.

"Yeah, Mamma really came through. I was surprised. She's the one who got us places to play. It is a Christian tour, though. We have to play at religious colleges all around Connecticut but we get to play! Our music will be out there! I wanted you to know, and also give you this…" Lane pulled a plastic covered piece of paper and handed it to Lorelai.

"'Backstage pass to any or as many concerts of your choice…' Thank you! I'll have to drag Luke along to one of them. You can count on me to be there."

"Thanks, Lorelai…" Lane uttered sincerely, sitting back down at the table, beginning a discussion of possible song choices.

_x-x-x_

Lorelai stood and faced the wall in her daughter's room. The wall filled with Yale memorabilia, pictures of the two of them, pictures of Rory and Lane, Rory and her grandparents, Rory and Luke; plates advertising different places around the world, some of which they'd been to, others that Rory had planned to visit when she was a full fledged journalist.

She had finished with her room, managing to bag some clothes she hadn't worn in a few years, and smushing the rest together to fit Luke's clothing. Then she had taken a break, dreading the moment when she had to pack up everything of her daughter's. It was like she was making a Rory Box to accompany the ones of her ex-boyfriends.

Lorelai turned around and saw Luke standing behind her, a box in his hands, ready to pack things up. He gave her a small encouraging squeeze on the hand when he saw the tears swimming in her eyes.

He placed the box at the foot of the bed and went over to Rory's closet pulling the few remaining clothes off of the hangers and laying them gently on the bed for Lorelai to sort through. She nodded at him and began the process, taking deep breaths all along the way.

_x-x-x_

After a day of exhausting cleaning, Lorelai flung herself into her bed at the end of the long day, not bothering to change into her pajamas. It was too hot in her room, as she hadn't gotten around to asking Luke to put in her air condition for the summer. She could remember trying to persuade Luke to let her keep it in all-year-round but he wouldn't have it.

She felt a large bounce on the bed, and saw a large figure plop next to her, a bucket of ice cubes sitting on the dresser, as well as two bottles of beer.

"You cleaned this place up pretty nicely, Miss Gilmore."

"It sounds like you're doubting my cleaning abilities, Mr. Danes," Lorelai retorted with a small, content smile as she felt the sweat roll down her back.

"Here, sit up," Luke instructed, pulling her up into a sitting position.

She felt his hands move around her waist and she felt him get up off the bed and kneel in front her. Her eyes were closed shut, trying to relax and clear her head of thought. It was too hot to think. Feeling her shirt move up over her head she opened her eyes and looked curiously at her fiancée. He was… undressing her.

"Well, it looks like someone is trying to take advantage of a very exhausted, pretty woman."

"Shh…" he whispered placing a finger on her lips to shush her. She nodded, going with it. Slowly, Luke ran a finger up Lorelai's sweaty stomach, sending a chill down her spine.

"Mmm…" she murmured, her eyes closing once more, as she felt his hand reach up and unclasp her bra which felt oddly tight at the moment.

A chill down her spine caused her to jump and open her eyes, until she realized Luke was running cold ice cube after cold ice cube up and down her bare back, causing her to express sighs of satisfaction. As the ice cubes started to melt, she felt Luke's tongue tickle her stomach and slowly make it's way up the length of her body, stopping only to pleasantly torture her as his tongue wrapped around one attentive, throbbing nipple, then the other, causing a cry of pleasure from Lorelai. She was aware of the fact that she was sweating more now than she was before.

"Luke…" she moaned, pushing her head back to allow better access. He took the hint and suckled gently, feeling himself stiffen at the pleasurable sounds she was making. Slowly, he moved away from that particular area and worked on removing her shorts.

First Luke removed his own white tee shirt that hung loosely on him as not even he was stupid enough to wear flannel in the heat wave they were experiencing. The weather had reached 97 degrees once again, and everyone was suffering. Somehow Luke managed to remove her shorts without her having to move. It was then that Lorelai pulled him closer to her and kissed him on the mouth, working his jeans off as well.

Once they and his boxer shorts were, she moved her mouth away from his and started kissing her way down to the particular area of him. Softly, she placed butterfly kisses the length of him, causing a grunt of torture from Luke. Grinning wickedly up at him, she pulled him into the bed with her, not bothering to pull the covers down. _To hell with them, there's no one but us here… _she thought as she moaned his name again. For the first time that day, Lorelai forgot about Rory, cleaning, and her mother and focused souly on herself. It was easy to do in the presence of the man who had captured her heart. She felt his finger move down into her, stretching her as far as she could and she felt herself utter a soft scream as she lost control. Lorelai felt him entering her, a second later, not giving her anytime to recover, the way she preferred. It was fast and rough, the way she wanted it on this particular night. They turned over and over again, him on top, her on top, and back again.

On most occasions they had gone slow, savoring every minute of the process, but tonight was about forgetting problems. Lorelai held on to Luke's back, scraping her nails along his skin, knowing there would be a mark in the morning, but she doubted Luke would care. He never had in the past as his clothing covered that particular area. She tried to hold onto the feeling, but in a moment it was over, and she felt him collapse onto her with a sigh. But in the next moment he was back up again, yet again giving himself or her no time in-between, working his magic on her again. They found their rhythm quickly, and as she followed his motions with her hips, they became faster and faster and once again she found herself in something far beyond her control. As it ended again, she felt Luke nibbling on her neck, and sucking the tender spot gently, whispering into her ear, 'I love you…' Lorelai smiled and whispered it back. It continued all throughout the night, or at least part of the night. Never once did they stop to catch their breath. Luke knew this was what Lorelai needed and he was only all too happy to assist her with her needs.

_Author's Note: I know, not much happened, but more will be covered with Rory in the next chapter. I wanted to have a sweet, hot, passionate scene of Lukelai in this chapter and I couldn't fit it in if I added more Rory drama. Yeah, it was a little graphic and I hope it doesn't offend anyone. It was a one-time deal, unless it goes over well which then I may consider adding more of it._


End file.
